


What Have We Here?

by saintsavage



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alpha Eggsy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Don't Judge Me, Eggsy is Underage, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Smut, Fluffy Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Manipulation in General, Omega Harry, Slow Burn, So There's That?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsavage/pseuds/saintsavage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Hart is single for a reason. But when a newly presented Eggsy breaks in to his shed, horrified about his status as an alpha, Harry drastically reconsiders. With a little bit of effort the boy could be molded in to the perfect mate, after all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the tags, there will be lots (and lots and lots) of emotional manipulation, and manipulation in general, on the part of Harry. And background abuse from Dean, though I'll add tags for that if it comes up. If that makes you uncomfortable you should probably stay clear. If it helps there won't be any sex until Eggsy is of age.
> 
> I did change their ages to make them closer together, Eggsy is 13 and Harry is around 28. Entirely for baby reasons. Also as far as timeline/setting don't expect accuracy because that's not what we're here for, so ALL THE CELL PHONES AND LAPTOPS. Ahem. Also Kingsman is just a tailor's shop, nobody is a spy, and Lee died in the military - nothing to do with Harry at all.
> 
> Oh and this was a prompt from an anonymous person on my tumblr, so kudos to them? And thank you so so much to blackmakethme on tumblr for helping me hash out the details!

Harry had just settled in to his favorite armchair, intending on spending his evening reading, when he first heard the sound. It wasn't loud but it drew him up and in to the kitchen nevertheless. Twice now he'd been the victim or a very determined raccoon and he was in no mood to deal with the wretched animal's mess a third time.  
  
There it was again, rustling in the bushes. Something was _definitely_ in his garden.  
  
Grabbing up a broom Harry opened the back door as quietly as possible and stepped outside - shutting the door firmly behind him to ensure that the wily creature didn't end up in his house. That was the _last_ thing he needed.  
  
He stood there listening for a moment before another soft, furtive noise had him creeping along toward his shed. He didn't know why the animal would even be back there, the bins were on the side of the house, but he sincerely hoped it wasn't denning down to have babies. _If it is I'm putting out poison, I don't care, I'm not about to house a half dozen of the damned things, one was bad enough!_  
  
As he got closer Harry realized the sound he was hearing... it was faint, but unmistakable: someone was in his shed, and they were crying.  
  
Harry considered ignoring it. Whoever they were, they clearly weren't a threat and most likely wanted privacy. And they certainly weren't going to drag trash everywhere. But it was possible that the individual was hurt or in need of assistance and Harry wasn't able to ignore that thought - even if it grated terribly. _Bloody omega instincts._  
  
Cautiously he approached the door to the shed - the locked door, he noticed, which meant they'd managed to squeeze through the small window in the back - before knocking softly. Inside the noise came to an abrupt stop. Harry gave the intruder a minute before knocking again, hoping he wouldn't have to resort to opening the door; even if it was his shed, it felt rude to just barge in.  
  
When no response came, Harry tried a different approach. "Excuse me, am I mistaken in thinking there is someone in there?"  
  
"...no." The voice is sullen and edged in tears. _Whoever they are, they sound very young._  
  
"May I come in?" Harry asked politely, having decided that was the best course of action. Clearly there was a reason for the stranger to be in his shed crying their eyes out but it was hard to scent them behind the dust and metal.  
  
The response came quicker than before, the tone now clearly masculine. "It's your shed."  
  
"I'll need to get the keys, I'll be back in a moment." Harry had to head back to the house in order to retrieve said keys, and it took a bit of fumbling, but finally the lock clicked and he dragged the heavy door open to reveal the boy.  
  
Given the lateness of the hour it was hard to see much of him, crouched in the corner behind a stack of wood, but Harry didn't need to see him to know, immediately, that he was dealing with a young alpha.  
  
And he smelled _divine_.  
  
Instinct seemed torn on how to respond - to flee to the safety of his house, or to climb inside the shed with the little alpha to see if he looked as good as he smelled. Harry choose a third option, refusing to give in to his baser half. "Hello there, are you quite alright?"  
  
"I'm fine." The boy stood, brushing off his pants and taking a step forward, all false bravado and wet-lashed eyes. It was clear he was going to bolt the first chance he got - which was really disappointing but not surprising. Whatever trouble he was in he clearly didn't think a strange beta could help him.  
  
For once in his life, Harry regretted that scent blockers and beta cologne hid what he was so effectively from the world.  
  
"Are you certain? Because you-" _Oh_. Even as his mind made the connection the boy was doubling over, arms crossed over his stomach, teeth clenching. Harry hadn't ever witnessed an alpha newly presented but he well remembered the first time he'd gone in to heat. The pain had been unbearable. "If you come inside I'm sure I have some painkillers, unless you've already taken something?"  
  
"I told you, I'm fine." His scent was a sudden rush of 'back off' that forced Harry to take two steps back, out of the shed altogether. He would have been angry but the boy's face flickered from pain to... confused? "You smell different." Unconsciously the alpha followed Harry out, breathing deeply.  
  
Usually it was rude to so blatantly scent someone but Harry was more curious than offended. The blockers he used were prescription grade, strong enough that almost no one realized he was wearing them, and the cologne was made using actual beta scent instead of synthetics. He could count on one hand the number of people who had caught on to the trick.  
  
After a moment the boy looked up, staring hard at Harry. "You're... you ain't a beta." He couldn't help his sudden interest, Harry had always had a fondness for puzzles and the unique, and there was no denying the boy was both. _My, my, my, what have we here?_  
  
"My name is Harry Hart." _And you, my new friend, are most unusual._  
  
"Eggsy."  
  
While Eggsy had been figuring out Harry's scent, Harry had been studying him in turn - and approving of what he saw. The boy was lovely, in a puppy-soft sort of way, but neglected. There were holes in his scuffed sneakers, in his jeans, even in the too-small shirt he was wearing. Said shirt revealed the lines of his ribcage, further tugging at Harry's omegan instincts. _Someone needs to be taking care of him, should be feeding him and clothing him._  
  
The thought surfaces unbidden: _I could take care of him._ "It's nice to meet you, Eggsy. Are you sure you won't come inside? Now that you know my little secret, surely you know I won't do anything to hurt you."  
  
It was true, alphas were stronger than omegas, even newly presented ones like Eggsy. They also had the added bonus of an 'alpha voice' that allowed them to give orders to those beneath them - it was actually the fault of biology, and Harry had a small implant that rendered that little tidbit useless, but there was no need to inform Eggsy of that.  
  
Especially when he was already having such a hard time getting the boy to come inside. "I don't want to bother you none. I know you prolly got an alpha ready to chase me off anyway." He looked so small then, shoulders hunched, head tilted submissively... it was the sort of pose an omega might adopt when threatened.  
  
It made Harry wonder just what Eggsy's homelife was like, for him to instinctively submit that way. "I assure you, it isn't any trouble at all. As for having an alpha, I do not." Realizing that the boy was going to be stubborn Harry used a tactic that wasn't entirely fair, playing on the protective instincts surely swarming Eggsy for the first time. "Please, I'm afraid I'll worry all night if you leave now."  
  
After a moment Eggsy nodded, agreeing even if he clearly wanted to run. "Okay, just for a bit though, if you're sure."  
  
"I'm very sure." That decided Harry led them both in to his cozy little kitchen. Eggsy allowed himself to be sat at the table and even took the painkillers Harry offered him; which was good, because Harry was a little poleaxed by what the light revealed. Hazel eyes, golden brown hair, the sort of face Ganymede would have envied. Harry could only imagine what Eggsy would look like full-grown, he'd be heartstopping.  
  
Admittedly he found himself puttering around in the kitchen, the impulse to please the young, gorgeous creature a siren song he wasn't about to resist. It wasn't until he was halfway through preparing his famous chicken parmesan that Harry was drawn back to the moment by Eggsy's voice. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Feeding you." Realizing that the boy might take it the wrong way Harry stopped and turned to him, all apologies. "I'm sorry, I just started... is that alright?"  
  
Thankfully Eggsy waved him off with a grin. "Yeah, my mum's an omega, I get that you just wanna help me. Biology and all that." Harry went back to the cutting board, nodding in agreement.  
  
"Yes, quite so. It can be a burden at times." _Like now, for instance, when I'm trying to impress a newly presented alpha who can't be more than thirteen._  
  
"Yeah." Eggsy had turned away, smile wiped clean, and Harry was curious as to what brought such a swift change. He couldn't see much of Eggsy's expression, only his profile, but from what he did see was grim, foreboding.  
  
"I've said something wrong, haven't I?"  
  
"No, it's just... I'm an _alpha_ now." He says the words with such finality, dropping them like bricks. Again Harry is left wondering at what made the boy tick, how it was possible that there was an alpha alive who wasn't crowing at his status, over the moon with the prospect of power.  
  
The subject clearly makes Eggsy unhappy but Harry presses anyway, gently, in hopes of understanding. "You sound displeased."  
  
"Dean's an alpha, mum's new mate." The way he says Dean, like it's distasteful, is something Harry takes note of.  
  
"That's why you're here now, isn't it?" It isn't hard to piece together, after that. It's painfully obvious that Eggsy's mother must have mated again after losing Eggsy's other parent. Typically in such situations the new partner (especially if said partner was an alpha) would send offspring from a previous mating away, but Dean had kept Eggsy around. _The question is, why?_  
  
"Mum told me to run when it started, she was so afraid. Thought he'd kill me. And he could too, because it would just be an alpha fight. It ain't right, but nobody cares. Thing is, I didn't want this, any of it. I was hoping I'd be a beta and _praying_ I wasn't an omega." Even as he says it he flinches, hazel eyes flickering to Harry. _He's worried he offended me, how perfectly odd. An alpha who thinks omegas are people._ Harry might have assured him he wasn't upset by the comment but Eggsy's mouth is already running away from him. "Not that there is anything wrong with omegas, it's just, I think Dean mighta made me go stand on a corner if I was one, you know? Didn't want that either but I couldn't have stopped him."  
  
_Ah. So that was it. Dean thought Eggsy was an omega when he mated to the boy's mother._ It wasn't an uncommon situation, unfortunately, even if the world liked to pretend they'd beyond such things. Having an unmated omega to trade on was a valuable commodity. It was a large part of the reason Harry was grateful to have beta parents. Neither of them would have considered even for a moment trading their only child away like he was an estate or a Thoroughbred.  
  
It's also why he remained without a bondmate. Alphas weren't worth the trouble to train. _Well, most alphas_ , he allowed, eyeing the boy at his table again. Speculating.  
  
Harry checked the chicken in the oven before responding. "He sounds most unpleasant."  
  
"He's a jackass, says its how real alphas are. Don't want to be like that, no way. But now I'm a bloody alpha, one of 'em." He seemed so dejected. It was all Harry could do to resist wrapping his arms around him, offering the solace that was an omega's scent, but he knew Eggsy wouldn't appreciate the gesture. _At least, not yet. But with time..._  
  
"Most people would be pleased to be an alpha, to be given the chance to be the 'top dog' as it were." And it was true. Who would scoff at the chance to be stronger, tougher, and naturally 'better' as it were than their peers? To be given a leg up simply because of what they were? As a younger man Harry knows he'd have killed for the chance, before he realized the full potential of his position in life. Potential he'd exploited, naturally. But apparently Eggsy didn't see it that way.  
  
"They're all awful, like Dean. Anybody who wants that is a tosser. Look at you, you have to hide behind blockers and beta cologne just to keep them away, and it's like that everywhere. Alphas act like they own the whole fucking world. I _hate_ them. I don't want to be like them." For now, he'd ignore the implication that he was hiding in order to keep alphas away from him as it seemed to be a point in his favor, playing on Eggsy's instinct to protect.  
  
"You believe that, because you're an alpha, you will turn out like them?" Cautiously, as though he was approaching a live grenade, Harry made his way over to the boy, tentatively putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
When Eggsy didn't shrug him off, Harry increased the pressure, inwardly preening that this wild young man trusted him enough to allow the touch. "Never met an alpha who wasn't like that." Eggsy lifted his head up, lost eyes looking to Harry for guidance. Logically Harry knew he'd have trusted _any_ omega, but he liked to think that it was more. That, despite their brief acquaintance, Eggsy trusted _him_ , specifically.  
  
"Eggsy, being an alpha has set you on a certain path that you needn't stay on. If you're prepared to adapt and learn, you can transform. If you'll permit me, I can help you."  
  
Harry wasn't entirely sure he could help Eggsy, if the boy would accept his help. He wasn't sure of much, even as he plated up their food and they talked of lighter things. He knew only one thing in that moment, with dead certainty: he wanted the clever little alpha for his own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you so much for the comments! I appreciate them so much and they're what inspired me to finally get back to this story. I can't make any promises about how regular the updates will be but I do know there will be at least two more chapters, maybe three. Thank you again for your support <3

Six months can change a lot of things, though Harry found it difficult to believe that he'd only had Eggsy for six months. In that time his spare room had become a haven for the boy, his home a safe spot to hole up in when his monster of a stepfather got too violent.  
  
Harry knew that Eggsy didn't always come to him, that there were days or even weeks that he took the beatings and the verbal assault with stubborn pride, but it was enough that he came when it got to be too much. For now.  
  
After that first night Eggsy had come back sparingly at first, offering little things as a thank you - a half-wilted daisy stolen from the neighbors yard, a bag of greasy chips from his favorite pub - as the two formed a strange sort of friendship. Eggsy, once the initial barrier had been breached, was so trusting. And loyal. And kind. And lovely...  
  
A better man would have felt some guilt at manipulating such a young creature, but Harry was no such man. He _wanted_ , and he would _have_.  
  
He started small. First with food, stocking up on snacks and meals that could be easily cooked should Eggsy stop by. Regular meals were helping to fill out the gaps between his ribs and the food automatically drew Eggsy in even if he felt guilty for 'taking advantage'. If only he knew.  
  
Once Eggsy showed up at least three or four times a week, sometimes twice in one day, Harry launched the next part of his plan: making Eggsy's home even more of a nightmare than it already was. That part was fairly easy. He contacted a friend from school, Percival, who was a doctor with a rather shady past, and procured a steady supply of painkillers. Those he provided to one of the Baker's neighbors who in turn offered them to Michelle in exchange for a handful of cash.  
  
Given her depression over losing the love of her life, the misery of being married to Dean Baker... Michelle easily took the pills. She was addicted in a matter of weeks. When Harry stopped supplying she went elsewhere. It was almost too easy but Harry buried the small flash of guilt he felt at the thought that this would devastate his little alpha. It wasn't his fault if she was weak enough to take such an easy way out and once he'd secured Eggsy's love he would do what he could to help her. For now he needed Eggsy unhappy. Needy. Desperate for love.  
  
That was the tricky part. Harry knew that the biggest trouble he'd have would be keeping Eggsy for himself. There was always the chance that his pretty alpha would find himself some omega bitch his own age, someone who would touch what was rightfully Harry's. That wouldn't do at all.  
  
Instead of waiting Harry had initiated the second part of his plan: offering Eggsy the spare room. That had happened four months after their initial meeting. At first he'd fought the idea, had even been angry, but Harry had apologized so prettily, had bared his neck and flushed with supposed shame, that there was no chance of Eggsy refusing him without 'hurting Harry's feelings'. _Dear, darling boy._  
  
And now the next step. In his hands Harry held the acceptance letter to a private, all-alpha school. Now he needed his Eggsy to agree to attend without an explosion of temper. Harry was willing to forgive it here and there but he had no desire to have a mate who relied on fury.  
  
Upstairs Eggsy was working on schoolwork - _supposedly_ \- and from what Harry knew he'd been having a relatively good day. Two days prior Dean had beaten him black and blue (which was enraging but necessary) so Eggsy had come to Harry for sanctuary. Michelle hardly seemed to ask where he son was these days. Early on she'd called Harry, checking in to make sure her boy was well, but with the drugs pumping through her veins it would be a miracle if she even remembered she _had_ a son. His plan to separate them was going beautifully which was why this next step was so vital.  
  
In an all-alpha school he'd ensure that Eggsy didn't spend so much time tempted by omegas his own age, tipping the scales in Harry's favor. Not only that but it would keep his little alpha fairly isolated. The type of teens enrolled in this particular school were all from wealthy, privileged backgrounds. They'd practically smell the street on him. He'd be even more alone than he was now. Cruel, but success relied so heavily on Eggsy needing him, wanting him above all else. He was more likely to fail if Eggsy had an out in this delicate balancing act and Harry wasn't about to fail. He _would_ have Eggsy.  
  
Getting him to agree to attend the school though, that was going to be difficult. He'd have to go about this carefully. Likely Eggsy's first thoughts would be that he was being offered charity and he'd never, ever accept that no matter how much he wanted to please Harry. Pity would be even worse. There was only one way to go about it, even if Harry found it distasteful.  
  
"Eggsy? Eggsy can you come down for a moment?"  
  
"Yeah, just a sec!" Eggsy came barreling down the stairs as he was wont to do, skin flushed, eyes glowing. _He's positively radiant._ "What's up?"  
  
"I... well, you see..." Harry allowed himself to fumble uncomfortably, as though he were nervous. Part of him was. "I may have done something, but now that I have I realize you may be upset with me." Soft eyes met Eggsy's, trying to convey guilt. "I just, I so dearly want to secure your happiness Eggsy. It means the world to me. I thought I could help you in this small way. I hope you understand that."  
  
With that Harry shakily offered the letter, watching as Eggsy read. Halfway through he bit his lip but so far there was no rage, not yet. When he finished he took a deep breath - ah, there it was, the faintest bit of anger. But he was controlling himself beautifully. Finally he spoke without looking at Harry. "What did you do, to make them take somebody like me?"  
  
Harry looked at the ground, missing the way Eggsy turned to him with fear and what might have been adoration. "My friend, Merlin, he's the headmaster there. I told him about you, about what a talented gymnast you were. They have a team and are hoping to send them to the olympics but they need more athletes."  
  
He'd worked hard on that part, needing a reason that wasn't a favor, knowing if Eggsy thought it was his own merits responsible that he'd be more likely to acquiesce. And it wasn't _exactly_ a lie. Harry had merely suggested that he knew a young athlete down on his luck, that the King's Alpha School could use the prestige, and Merlin had read between the lines like the dear friend he was.  
  
"But what about the money?" Harry's heart could have sung.  
  
"They're offering you a full scholarship, provided you continue with gymnastics."  
  
"But I'm... I'm just a pleb. I'm not like them." Eggsy's shoulder slumped in defeat, making him look small and so much younger than he was. Harry hated that he'd even for a moment been responsible for it, even if it wasn't actually him who had pounded the not-good-enough mentality in to the boy. "They probably speak seven languages and have read all the classics and shit. The alphas in that school, they're way better than somebody like me." At that Harry looked up, clearly outraged at the very thought. _No one was better than his Eggsy._  
  
His reaction made Eggsy take a step back, but he wasn't afraid, merely confused. Harry was happy to enlighten him. "There's no one in my eyes superior to you, Eggsy. No one. Seven languages or not." Eggsy crinkled up his nose, disbelieving, and Harry waited for the answer he knew would come - trying and failing not to show how pleased he was.  
  
"You really want me to go? What about Dean, or my mum?"  
  
"Yes Eggsy, I do. You're a gifted, brilliant young man and it pleases me to help you in any way that I can." Carefully - oh, so carefully - Harry stepped forward and put a hand on Eggsy's shoulder, smiling down as though Eggsy had given him the sun. "As for your stepfather and mother, perhaps it would be best if you stayed here on a more permanent basis. I know that your mother wouldn't mind, she's mentioned it before." She hadn't, but Michelle was doped up enough that she would think she had. "I want you safe, Eggsy, and there's no safer place for you than here with me."  
  
"Okay, I'll stay with you. You know I will." Harry thought that was that, but his dear boy surprised him, lurching forward and wrapping his arms around Harry's waist without any hesitancy. "Want you safe too ya know."  
  
It was a beautiful moment, truly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life goes on for the unusual duo, with Eggsy growing more and more dependent on Harry. But the manipulative omega can't control everything.

Rather predictably, school wasn't an easy transition for Eggsy. He didn't even get through the first day without trouble and Harry was expecting him to come flying home at any moment, furious and ready to quit. Something Harry would not - could not - tolerate. It was time his dear little alpha learned to use his stubborn nature for good rather than for outlasting the local police.  
  
Ah, and there it was. The front door opened and slammed with an impressive amount of force as Harry waited in his office. A flurry of righteous indignation stamped up the stairs and in to his office. "I'm not going back! Them posh fucking wankers can fuck off!"  
  
Harry schooled his features to bland neutrality. "I take it you're upset?"  
  
Eggsy's bag flew on to the floor as the boy himself flopped in to the chair in the corner, arms crossed, chest heaving. He looked delicious. He mumbled something but it was hard to tell what. "It's impossible to understand you when you do that Eggsy."  
  
"I said 'course I'm fucking upset." Harry is surprised that the boy isn't yelling, that he sounds sullen instead. It makes him seem half his age. Patiently Harry crossed his legs and observed Eggsy, knowing he'd explain when he was ready.  
  
Finally he sat up, lashes wet with tears that brought out the green in his eyes. It made Harry want to climb in to his lap and kiss away the hurt, whatever it was. And then Eggsy told him in a soft voice just what had been said. "They... they called me a charity-case chav."  
  
Though he expected as much, or worse, Harry finds that he's both pleased (his plan is working exactly as he expected) and absolutely livid. _How dare those snot-nosed little shits say something like that to him. They're lucky I'm just a tailor or they'd be broken and bleeding by tomorrow morning._  
  
Gently he moved to sit on the arm of the chair, Eggsy watching him all the while with his wounded eyes. "Do you believe them?"  
  
"No. Yes. I dunno." He shrugs, staring down at his calloused hands. Harry puts a comforting arm around his shoulders, encouraging him to continue while soaking up the heat of him. "It's just, they're right, ain't they? I'm only there 'cause of you. And I might be kitted out in this uniform but I'm still just me underneath."  
  
"And who would that be, the you underneath?"  
  
"Nobody."  
  
"Eggsy, look at me." It's with reluctance that Eggsy meets his eyes. "You aren't nobody, you could never be that. Do you know what I see when I look at you? I see a young man with potential. Until now you haven't been given the right tools to succeed as you rightfully should, but that's changed. I'm here now and I'd do anything for you." And he would. _Terrible, terrible things._  
  
"Thanks Harry." Giving in to temptation Harry kissed Eggsy's temple before moving away.  
  
\-------2 years later  
  
"Harry! Harry?" A fifteen year old Eggsy Unwin is hollering up the stairs, as he often does. The boy has never quite understood the nature of being quiet but Harry has found that he greatly enjoys the boy's brashness. It's showy and bold and makes him want to dig his claws in even deeper than they are.  
  
With casual grace Harry stood and went to the doorway, sticking his head out of the office and smiling uneasily at the sight presented to him: Eggsy looking windblown in his school uniform and an unknown girl. Given that she's in the same uniform she must be an alpha but Harry remains wary nevertheless, already plotting ways to remove her if she is a hindrance to his plans. "In here Eggsy."  
  
Eggsy practically bounds over like an oversized puppy and gives Harry a hug - the kind that leaves his scent all over Harry's sweater. The boy has been doing it more and more lately though he doesn't seem to be aware of it.  
  
After he pulls away Eggsy gestures to the girl. "Harry I want you to meet Roxy, she's new at school and she's bloody fantastic."  
  
"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you Roxy." A possible lie. Harry takes in her honey-blonde hair and brown eyes. She's certainly lovely in a Teen Vogue sort of way and, now that he's closer, he can tell she's most certainly an alpha. Still.  
  
Harry offers his hand which she accepts with a genuine smile. "Thanks, it's nice to meet you too. Eggsy couldn't shut up about you." She glances at her friend, the look filled with camaraderie but nothing else. _Just friends then, but she seems like she's a clever girl. If she catches on to me she'll have to be dealt with._  
  
Concerning Eggsy's social life Harry has already firmly enlisted Ryan Leister and Jamal Lincoln, two of the boy's beta friends from before. They served as a reminder to his little alpha as to what he had now as well as providing companionship that Harry could control: both of them thought the world of Harry.  
  
Early on he'd realized completely isolating Eggsy might have dangerous consequences but it was a delicate process finding the right _kind_ of friends. As luck would have it Eggsy already had the perfect specimens.They kept Eggsy socialized just enough that he was happy without him losing his dependence on Harry or, worse, coming in to contact with some outsider omega who might try and lure him away.  
  
To Harry's knowledge the boy was completely untouched and he found himself possessive over the fact.  
  
But now there was Roxy, a potential wildcard.  
  
For now he offered the girl tea and left the teens to their own devices, wanting to see how they'd behave. Harry had news for Eggsy but felt it would be inappropriate to spoil the boy's visit so he waited until Roxy headed out before joining Eggsy on the couch.  
  
"Eggsy, I'm afraid I spoke to your mother today." Harry made sure that his face betrayed nothing, his tone careful. He remembered how gleeful he'd felt at the news but it wouldn't do for Eggsy to ever know that.  
  
Immediately Eggsy's mind went to a rather obvious conclusion. "Is she alright? Dean didn't-"  
  
Harry headed him off. "No, it's nothing like that, she isn't hurt. But... well, there's no other way to put it: she's expecting."  
  
Eggsy's face was wiped clean, stunned by the news as Harry expected he would be. After a minute or two of silence he finally licked his lips and spoke, hazel eyes imploring Harry to tell him it was a mistake. "Expecting? Like... like a baby? With Dean? But that means they really bonded. That..."  
  
"I know this must be distressing but I didn't want you to find out some other way." In that moment Harry almost wished it wasn't true, for Eggsy's sake. It was clear the alpha was in pain. _At least I am not to blame for this development, Michelle did this all on her own, and it's perfect. Exactly what was needed._ "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." He didn't look fine.  
  
Harry's voice was firm. "Eggsy."  
  
The boy's face crumpled, voice close to breaking. "No, I'm not. Could you just, could you just hold me for awhile?"  
  
"Of course my darling boy, of course." Harry pulled Eggsy under his arm, holding him closely and breathing in his comforting scent. Even after all this time he still smelt heavenly. _If only I didn't have to wait. But he's still so young, he needs more time, I haven't made him perfect yet._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HONESTLY THIS MIGHT GO UNDERAGE. Just warning ya'll now. That's just where it seems to be headed flow-wise. It might not, I haven't written that far yet, but I thought I should warn you now. I'll obviously change the tags if it happens.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any mistakes in this chapter, I wrote it quickly while the idea was still fresh but I've had a migraine for the past few days and haven't been able to properly edit. I chose to go ahead and post what I have rather than wait so hopefully it isn't too horrible.

The first time Eggsy saw Harry - or rather, heard him - he couldn't believe the ridiculous man was doing something like knocking politely on his own shed. _Who does that? Most people would have just called the coppers and been done with it._  
  
And then he'd gotten the door open and Eggsy was floored.  
  
Brown curls parted neatly to the side, eyes that glinted gold in the faint light of the streetlamps, and he was handsome. Gorgeous even. He couldn't help thinking 'too bad he's a beta'; his new nature already asserting itself.  
  
With a nonchalance he didn't feel Eggsy had stepped out, preparing to run the second he could, when a strange slightly acidic scent made itself known. It was faint but he could practically taste the chemicals and they seemed to be coming from the other man.  
  
Moving closer, brow furrowed - both aware he was been impolite but also curious, unable to help wanting to figure it out. Eggsy took a large breath.  
  
Whoever the man was, he wasn't no beta and he told him as much.  
  
Harry seemed delighted rather than offended or taken aback and part of Eggsy - the new part currently wrecking havoc on his body like some sort of serpent - was pleased because he'd made the omega happy. _God, this is so fucked. I need to get outta here._  
  
But instead he found himself lead in to the kitchen and tended to, cared for in a way that made him swallow hard around the lump in his throat. For just a few hours, Eggsy felt cherished. It made leaving harder than it had to be, but even if Harry didn't have a mate Eggsy didn't want to burden him.  
  
A few days later he stopped by with a few daisies ( _ironic, that_ ) he'd snatched from the neighbor's yard, wanting to say thank you. He'd read somewhere that daisies meant cheerfulness and it felt right, giving them to Harry, watching him smile so happily at the gesture.  
  
Things progressed from there from chats here and there to Eggsy having his own bolt hole of a room to... whatever they were now.  
  
Harry still wore his beta scent and blockers, though more and more he didn't reapply the cologne after he came home from work, letting his own scent peak out from underneath. When Eggsy had asked why Harry told him because having Eggsy around made him feel safe - right before he'd blushed and apologized, promising to be more dutiful about the cologne before Eggsy could convince him it was okay. That he liked being able to smell Harry as he was. "Makes me feel useful to ya, bruv."  
  
And it did.  
  
Some days all Eggsy wanted was to be useful to Harry. To know Harry needed him just as much as he did. Mostly because it seemed like Harry was the only person in the world that thought that Eggsy was worth something. Even from the very first. He'd never judged him, never acted like he was anything less than an equal. Harry was his friend.  
  
Only, Eggsy was so sure friendship was what he wanted from Harry anymore. He thought about the man all the bloody time, for one thing. At school he fidgeted in his seat, worrying about Harry being alone in the house or at the shop. What if some knothead showed up and smelled him for what he was? What if he got hurt?  
  
When he wasn't thinking about Harry's safety he was plain thinking about the man. How he liked Eggsy's baby sister Daisy - someone the young alpha worried about as well - and (kind man that he was) often dropped groceries at his mum's to make sure the baby had what she needed. How he always managed to make Eggsy's tea just right. The way he smiled when Eggsy said something particularly funny but not entirely appropriate.  
  
He couldn't imagine a more perfect omega.  
  
Christ, and there is was. Eggsy was totally gone. Roxy thought it was a riot too, she'd even insisted on meeting 'your paragon of an omega' just to understand what the fuss was about. Later she'd teased him relentlessly for going so far as to scent mark the man. "I can't even believe you Eggsy." He'd been mortified, ready to apologize when he realized that Harry hadn't scolded him for it.  
  
Maybe Harry thought of him as more...? But no, no that couldn't be it. Maybe he just used his alpha-scented clothes to keep himself safe. That had to be it. Someone like Harry, he could have anybody he liked. Anybody. He was gorgeous and kind and was an amazing cook. He was gentle too, with soft hands, and his smile...  
  
Eggsy punched his pillow, telling himself to shut up. Instead he opened his door and bounded down the stairs. He intended to just grab a bit of something to eat before spending his evening not thinking about Harry - or the dance he was missing because he had nobody else to go with.  
  
He hadn't even asked anybody. How could he? None of them were Harry.  
  
Naturally, the man in question was in the kitchen having a snack of his own. "Hello Eggsy."  
  
"Oh, hey Harry. Thought you was already asleep." Eggsy rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, wishing he'd thought to put on something that wasn't his 'Suns Out, Guns Out' tank. Whenever he was around Harry he felt the need to impress and that? Not exactly dignified.  
  
Harry's head tilted to the side, expression unreadable. "I got too caught up thinking."  
  
"About what?" Eggsy wished like hell he knew. While his classmates were fairly easy to read it was so hard to understand his... mentor? Guardian? Savior? Christ, just what was the man to him? _Mine, if he'd be fool enough to have me._  
  
Eggsy padded over to the fridge for something to do since staring at the omega was not an option without him coming off as creepy. He found some ice cream in the freezer but it was raspberry, Harry's favorite. _Better not._  
  
"You didn't go to the dance tonight."  
  
His response was immediate. "Didn't have a date." Eggsy could feel himself flush an embarrassed shade of red afterward, realizing how it sounded. _Way to play it cool, Unwin._  
  
Harry was kind enough to not notice, though that look was back. On anyone else Eggsy would have pegged it as wanting, but this was Harry looking at him. It had to be something else - some day he'd figure out what that something else was.  
  
"You still could have gone with your friend Roxy." Harry rinsed off his plate before approaching Eggsy, clearly intent on dragging out the dance conversation. _Come on Harry, just drop it. Please._  
  
"Nah, she didn't go either. Said it was stupid." That wasn't entirely true. She'd asked out the too-perfect Amelia but had been shot down - something Eggsy refused to tease her about because it was too raw a wound.  
  
"Did you want to go?" Harry's voice had gone all soft and concerned and he placed a gentle hand on Eggsy's shoulder.  
  
"...yeah." Harry's face seemed strange just then, like he'd expected that answer. Like he was... jealous of someone. _No, that can't be right. He knows no omega in their right mind would go for me, doesn't he? Not that I even see them._  
  
Harry opened his mouth to speak only to shut it again. Eggsy couldn't help wondering what it is that had him hesitant when the man finally spoke up. "Well, there's only one thing to do about it. We'll have our own dance. Come with me."  
  
Somehow Eggsy knew that wasn't what Harry had to say but he followed along never-the-less, nervous but also over the fucking moon because he'd get to dance with his Harry, just like he'd wanted. _It wasn't in a gaudily decorated gym, either, with people staring, not that he'd mind people staring because Harry was gorgeous, more beautiful than, than... the moon! The stars!, but in their own home, listening to Harry's old records... easy there Unwin._  
  
He stood in the doorway, watching Harry easily set up his record player (because only Harry would have one) and shuffling back and forth before admitting what would become painfully obvious soon enough. "I don't know how to dance."  
  
"Then I'll teach you." Confident to the last. It was something that always made Eggsy a bit weak in the knees. More than a bit.  
  
Sure enough after moving the coffee table Harry grabbed his hand and pulled him to the center of the room, explaining that he'd start off slow. "A gentleman should always know how to waltz, but I'm afraid we haven't the room."  
  
"Who said I was a gentleman?" Eggsy grinned, putting his hands where Harry indicated - one on his shoulder, the other on his hip.  
  
As they began to walk through the steps Harry looked down on him. "Who said you weren't?"  
  
Eggsy didn't have a response to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to google, the actual meaning of daisies: In addition to loyalty and love, the daisy symbolizes innocence, cheerfulness and purity. A cheerful bouquet of the flowers is often gifted to brighten the day of someone who is ill.
> 
> You by The Pretty Reckless is just... such an Eggsy song for this story.


	5. Chapter 5

After the birth of little Daisy Harry had pondered how best to handle the situation.  
  
On the one hand, he knew Eggsy would feel obligated to protect her from his stepfather and addict mother, which would draw him back to the estates and away from Harry. On the other hand Eggsy would be more determined than ever to succeed so he could give her a better life when the time came. But what to do about it?  
  
Harry decided to straddle that line temporarily until a better solution was presented to him, offering his help with groceries and even watching her on occasion. It gave him time to think about things, to strategize over children's programming and stories about the grooming of princes.  
  
Initially he'd assumed that he'd need to fake caring for Daisy, that he'd find her a burden, but he found himself quite smitten with the little girl. She was blonde and sweet and loved to listen to his old records, giggling at them as Harry danced with her. _She is a delight, just like her brother._  
  
It made leaving her in the horrible shithole with Dean and Michelle Baker difficult for him, a rather novel feeling really. Until now his world had been consumed by Eggsy, narrowing until it was all he could think of. Some days it made going to work an unbearable chore but he soldiered on, confident that good things came to those who waited.  
  
But Daisy... she was a surprise. He supposed it was only natural that she found her way in to his heart, given his secondary gender and her relation to the alpha who held his heart so securely. Between her sweetness and Eggsy's love of her, how could Harry resist?  
  
Every time he handed her back not knowing if she'd be fed or changed or cared for in the manner she deserved to be was torture. It was his desire to see her protected that lead to him calling another friend of his, James Lance. He was a social worker with a blue-blooded background and a gambling habit that helped him willing to ease certain situations, for the right price.  
  
Harry was willing to pay, not just in money. When Merlin found out he honest to god laughed. _'Your boy doesn't even know how much you adore him, does he?'_  
  
Eggsy called him from the house, distraught and in a panic and pulling Harry from his musing. "They've taken her! The coppers, social services, said mum wasn't fit to have her! Harry what do I do they have Daisy!" Harry smiled, already expecting a call from James. Daisy wasn't in any danger, far from it. Soon she'd be safe forever.  
  
"Eggsy, Eggsy listen to me. I'll call social services but... I would rather not see her back with your mother, you must know that." Harry's voice is soft, reluctant with grief at having to admit such a truth. Part of it might even be true. These days he finds it difficult to tell.  
  
He could hear a door shut in the background, the sudden sound of wind. Eggsy must have gone outside where Michelle couldn't hear him. "But we have to get her back!"  
  
"Of course my dear boy, that isn't a question but... what if there was another way? A way to get Daisy back without her living there?" He can tell Eggsy is listening intently, can imagine his brow furrowed up in concentration, ready and willing to do whatever it took because Daisy was his responsibility. It was a beautiful image.  
  
"How?" His voice is so breathy, it's exquisite. Harry drinks it in.  
  
He gives it an unsteady moment, teetering between the two of them. Eggsy's hope is a tangible thing. It's the sign Harry needs to continue. "If your mother signs her rights over to me, and if Dean does, she can come live with us here."  
  
"But..." There's a heartbeat where Harry fears he's pushed too far too soon, that Eggsy will be upset or can taste Harry's agenda. The moment passes. "You'd do that? For me?" _Oh my sweet, sweet Eggsy._  
  
"For you and for Daisy." The omega is grateful that he's speaking the pure truth. He wants Daisy with them, with both of them, loved and treasured and precious. "Surely you know how I adore her."  
  
Eggsy's voice becomes dejected. "Dean'll never do it. Mum won't either."  
  
"You leave that to me." Harry doesn't hide the determined edge to his voice.  
  
\-------------------  
  
When faced with numerous possession and robbery charges Dean was more than willing to cooperate: the money for a good lawyer in exchange for his rights to Daisy and his promise to have Michelle sign as well. She hadn't wanted to, had even put up a token fight, but the next day (and a split lip and black eye later) she tearfully signed away her only daughter.  
  
Harry spared a moment of pity for her, but only a moment.  
  
James himself dropped Daisy off, amused when he was met with a worried Eggsy and a pleased Harry at the door, but he left quickly enough and together the three had a little celebration complete with cake and Doc McStuffin. Harry honestly couldn't think of a happier moment than that, having what he thought of as his mate and daughter there with him, content and smiling. It's all he'd ever wanted for them, but the journey wasn't over yet. There was the little matter of claiming Eggsy for his own - and making sure a certain vixen didn't touch him.  
  
Yes, the moment he'd dreaded had finally happened, facilitated by Roxy Morton herself, the blasted girl. _I knew I should have chased her off when I had the chance. They're too close now._  
  
One day he was in the kitchen making a simple snack plate for Eggsy when he got home and the next he was confronted with Roxy and _her_. Amelia Waite. She had glossy dark hair and green eyes, the kind of soft smile that made you want to hold her tight. And she looked at Eggsy like he was atlas himself, holding her world aloft.  
  
Harry hated her.  
  
How could he not? Another omega coveted his mate, and she was pretty and young and tenderhearted. Even Harry couldn't find fault in her.  
  
He wanted to, dug deeply in to her family history, her school records, methodically looking for something that would both make her unsuitable and give him leverage to scare her off or forcibly remove her. But there was nothing.  
  
That left him pushing his schedule forward a great deal. Eggsy wasn't old enough yet, he wasn't the alpha he'd be in a year, in three years, but Harry wasn't about to lose him to some precocious tart who didn't deserve him. He hadn't spent all that time and effort making Eggsy in to what he was just to hand him off. Eggsy was his, for keeps.  
  
And so one evening he called Eggsy in to his office, wincing as he did because it had been so long that he'd forgotten the initial pain. "Eggsy, I'm afraid I have to ask you for a favor."  
  
The boy was frozen in the doorway, eyes wide, breathing heavily. _Good, very good. Take it in my darling._ "Wot... wot is it Harry?" His arms are crossed, knuckles white as he grips his arms in a failed attempt to be casual. _Dear boy._  
  
"I need you to watch Daisy for me, just for a few days." Harry looked down at the ground as though ashamed that he was in pre-heat. "My doctor said I can no longer be on suppressants... so I need to go to a hotel."  
  
Silence. And then... "You're gonna go find yourself an alpha too, ain't you." Eggsy's voice is lower, almost growling. Harry wants to look so badly but he restrains himself, studying the boys shoes instead. Winged trainers, given to him for his last birthday. _Fifteen_.  
  
It's young, but it'll have to do.  
  
"I won't have much choice Eggsy." _I won't let her have you._ "It'll be too hard on me to go through this on my own. It's been... it's been a long time." He sighs heavily, running a hand through his hair, knowing his pre-heat is perfuming the small room with his want, his need. It would send any alpha in to a tailspin.  
  
Eggsy isn't an exception. He snaps, stepping in to the room with his hands at his side. "So you'll just so fuck some stranger!?"  
  
"I don't like your tone, Eggsy." Harry looks up and the sight that meets him is glorious. Eggsy's chest is heaving, he's expression is furious and hungry and so desperate that it's all Harry can do to stand there and take it in.  
  
"Fuck my tone! You ain't gonna whore yourself like that Harry, you're better than that."  
  
 _You think too highly of me, Eggsy. But you're right, I won't fuck a stranger, not when I want you so badly that it has consumed me._ "Then what do you suggest my boy?"  
  
Eggsy comes closer, beautiful and lovelier than he's ever been because this is _him_ wanting _Harry_. Briefly Harry wishes it hadn't come to this, that Eggsy had wanted him on his own. But he can't risk it, he _can't_. "Me."  
  
"I couldn't possibly..." So help him, Harry's going to risk it.  
  
His little alpha's eyes dart to the ground and he's chewing on his lip nervously. "I know you don't love me or nothing, but Harry... I love you. And I want to. So much. Let me help you."  
  
That's... a shock. Of all the things Harry expected to come of this it wasn't Eggsy loving him so soon. He thought Amelia... Harry lifts Eggsy's chin with his finger. "Eggsy I love you more than anything on this green earth."  
  
Hazel eyes fill with joy and he's smiling amidst his arousal. "Then what are we waiting for?" Harry leans down and Eggsy's up on his toes but finally, finally they kiss. And it's everything. Eggsy's mouth is soft and sweet, uncertain in his inexperience, but Harry is melting under the attention.  
  
Tentatively the boy's tongue touches Harry's mouth, slips inside. The kiss leaves innocence, drifts to sensuality and hunger. Harry's hands are on Eggsy's waist, dragging him close while the little alpha growls in to his mouth and shoves his hands in to Harry's hair. His mumbling as his mouth moves down Harry's jaw, mouthing at his neck. "Always loved your hair Harry, wanted to touch it forever. To touch you forever."  
  
Reluctantly Harry pulls away, having to hold Eggsy back when the boy impatiently tries to come closer again. "There's still the matter of Daisy..." Eggsy groans, forehead against Harry's broad chest.  
  
"I'll call Rox and Amelia."  
  
" _Amelia_." The word is a furious growl.  
  
Eggsy's right eyebrow drifts up mischievously. "Yeah, if Rox isn't chasing after Amelia she'd love to help."  
  
"You mean Roxy and Amelia are? But I thought..." Harry flounders.  
  
The boy suddenly looks guilty, flushes beautifully. "I might have brought her here on purpose, to see if you'd get jealous..."  
  
"It worked. I wanted to tear her hair out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry might not be a spy, but he's very good at finding things. Consider him an amateur detective. It's how he was able to dig in to Amelia's background and reveal Dean's activities. Just thought I'd clarify that :)


	6. Chapter 6

Roxy, bless her, didn't say a word when she picked up Daisy. Eggsy walked her through the toddler's basic care but it was plain that he was itching to get upstairs to Harry. _His_ Harry. An adult might have reacted differently, but all Roxy does is offer him a bright smile and a hug for good luck. To her it's clear as day: Harry and Eggsy belong together.  
  
It's clear to Eggsy too.  
  
Once she's gone he takes a deep, unsteady breath. He can't believe that it's happening, really happening. And now that it is he's almost afraid because... what if he does it wrong? Hurts Harry somehow? It's not like he's ever even had sex, let alone knotted someone. Mated them.  
  
He's fidgeting at the bottom of the stairs when Harry calls to him. "Eggsy? Is everything alright?"  
  
"Yeah! Yeah I was just thinking maybe I should make you something to eat. Ain't you supposed to eat?" He'd read that somewhere, that omegas should stay hydrated and fed during heat and now he was worrying about that but then Harry is there, smiling down at him, holding a hand out.  
  
He looks beautiful.  
  
"Come, darling." Eggsy does, moving up the stairs and following Harry down the hall to his room. _Their room, now._ He can feel his cock hardening at the very idea.  
  
It isn't as though he hasn't been in Harry's room before, or imagined himself there in circumstances like this, it's just... this is real. It's happening and Eggsy is terrified he'll come too early.  
  
But Harry's soft smell is like a balm to his fretting. He gently pulls Eggsy closer, hand on the back of his head as he leans down for another kiss, lips brushing along the seam of Eggsy's mouth before he opens up, welcomes Harry inside, shivering as he does because it feels so _good_. Everything does. The press of Harry's trousers against his stomach, his hands against Eggsy's cheek, in his hair.  
  
Slowly, Harry pulls up Eggsy's shirt. "God you're gorgeous." Eggsy blushed but fought the urge to pull his shirt back down and hide. Instead he looked down at the floor until Harry lifted his head back up. "Don't be afraid, Eggsy. Let your instincts guide you."  
  
Instinct was telling Eggsy to pull Harry down for another kiss, and so he did. The way Harry's mouth felt against his... he'd never get used to the sensation. Twenty years from now it would feel amazing, he just knew it.  
  
Soon Eggsy was plucking at the buttons on Harry's shirt, growling when he got frustrated with one of them. Harry's solution was to rip it the rest of the way open, buttons pinging to the floor. "Eggsy." His pre-heat was rapidly turning in to heat itself, Eggsy could smell it and it made something in his belly grow tight with want. He needed more. Craved it.  
  
With a strength he rarely used he picked up his intended mate and carried him to the bed - something that made Harry laugh delightedly because it was rather ridiculous. Before he'd have been embarrassed but now all Eggsy did was kiss that laughing mouth, hands working at his zip.  
  
It was Harry who pulled his jeans and underwear down, taking a moment to appreciate Eggsy's nude form while the alpha pulled at Harry's trousers and then they both went wild. Harry was moaning while Eggsy's clever mouth wandered his neck and shoulders while his hands moved everywhere they could - his chest, stomach, thighs - while skipping over the one area Harry wanted him to touch.  
  
Eggsy wasn't shy anymore.  
  
"Tell me you want me Harry, please." He shifted and moved downward, pressing kisses in to Harry's skin, tracing moles and a few scars with his tongue.  
  
"God, I want you so much Eggsy. Before my heat even. I never wanted anyone until I met you." Harry let his hands run through Eggsy's soft, feathery hair, moaning when Eggsy's hot breath skimmed over his cock. _Fuck_. "Please Eggsy, I need you. Please, please, _alpha_ _please_."  
  
Eggsy's cock twitched to hear that and he did as his omega asked, taking Harry's cock in to his mouth and sinking down until his lips touched the base. He'd never done this, wanted to do it right, for it to be perfect, and he looked up at Harry trying to convey that feeling.  
  
Gently Harry put a hand on the back of Eggsy's head. "Come back up, slowly. Use your tongue." He coached him through several more movements until Eggsy caught on and then he just watched, enraptured, and Eggsy worked him like he'd been made for the pleasure.  
  
When Harry got too close he tugged at Eggsy's hair, bringing him up for a lazy open-mouthed kiss. "If you don't have me now, I fear I shall die."  
  
Eggsy grins, biting at his nose. "Drama queen." But his hand trails down, reaching for Harry's dripping hole. He dipped a finger in easily, followed by two, until uncertainty bled in to his mind again. "Is this okay?"  
  
"God yes. I'm more than ready for you." To emphasis that fact Harry spread his legs and helped Eggsy settle between them.  
  
When Eggsy breaches him Harry lets out a low moan, pulls him in closer, deeper. _I want more, every last inch of this delectable creature._ The boy buries his face against Harry's shoulder, breathing hard. "Scared it won't last Harry, you just feel so good-"  
  
"There are other ways to make me come with you. And trust me, I'm not sure I'll last either. You're exquisite, absolutely perfect."  
  
Eggsy does an experimental thrust and then another but he can't help setting a hard and fast pace. His knot is already forming and everything is happening so quickly. When the knot pops in Eggsy feels it locking, feels himself coming and fuck, doesn't that feel better than anything he's ever felt in his fucking life, knotting his mate while Harry moans his name.  
  
He's worried about Harry but the omega is right there with him, come drenching their bellies while his inner walls feel like they're latching on to Eggsy's dick and never letting go.  
  
Barely coherent Eggsy does what his body is screaming for him to do, grabbing Harry's hair and tugging it cruelly to expose his neck before biting down hard. He's afraid that Harry won't return the gesture for a second or two but he needn't have because Harry grabbed on to his neck and sunk his teeth in deeply.  
  
Both panted as the bond formed in their minds, as they became one.  
  
All Harry could think was: _you won't regret this, my little love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so bad at smut, but I reaaaaally tried this time instead of doing a cop out. I mean, you get basically a whole chapter of doin-the-do so, there's that?


	7. Chapter 7

Harry's heat lasted the better part of five days and by the end of it his young lover had gone from shy and uncertain to confidently taking what he wanted. It was another firm step in the direction Harry desired, having a mate who could be decisive - and, admittedly, one who knew when he needed to be fucked hard in to the mattress until his voice was hoarse from screaming.  
  
Eggsy had always been a quick learner.  
  
It made Harry regret not claiming the boy for himself sooner, age be damned, because it meant this, all of this, was his alone. Watching Eggsy learn what he liked and explore their bodies with such wonder in his eyes... was there any sight more holy?  
  
Currently his lovely mate was curled up against Harry's chest as they lay side-by-side, breathing heavily after their latest orgasm. _It's almost a shame my heat can't last longer, but the real world beckons. Eggsy might be my mate now, but he is finished yet, hasn't reached his full potential._ Another thought follows, this one with a smile. _And I miss our Daisy._  
  
"Harry?" Eggsy's voice is sleepy-warm, a rumble against Harry's chest.  
  
"Yes my darling?"  
  
The alpha's head shifts, hazel eyes blinking up at him. "We're... I mean... what happens now? They won't, they won't try to take me away will they?" _They can bloody well try._ Harry searches for an answer, the best one he can give under the circumstances. It isn't what he wants for either of them, but some things must be done.  
  
"That's why we'll have to be _very_ careful until your birthday my sweet. You'll have to wear suppressants and cover my mark until then." Eggsy makes a face, displeased, and Harry taps his nose with his finger. "It's only for a few months." Gently he carded his hand through Eggsy's short blonde hair, trying to sooth him.  
  
It doesn't work and the boy sits up, staring down at Harry with a frown. "I don't want to. Want the whole world to know." At this angle he looks younger and the pouting doesn't help. _Sometimes I forget just how young he is. Right now he could be the boy I found in my shed again, apart from a few subtle changes._ The thought is unsettling - Harry wants an _alpha_ as his mate, not a _child_.  
  
The thought colors his tone. "As do I, but I'm afraid they won't be so understanding."  
  
If Eggsy notices the scolding he's just received he isn't listening. "What about you?" Like the alpha he is the boy is nuzzling at Harry's mark, inhaling the scent there. Even the idea of Harry using suppressants has threads of protective anger bleeding out of Eggsy's mind, strong enough that Harry can feel it through their fledgling bond.  
  
Soft mouth trails up Harry's jaw, lands on his mouth. It's after a few minutes of unhurried kissing that he manages to reply. "As long as we're both careful I won't have to cover up anything, though I won't be able to go to your school or competitions. It would give us away."  
  
For a moment Eggsy's face drops and is utterly forlorn. They both know he's  appreciated having someone there for him, cheering him on and being proud... but he leans forward and kisses Harry again in understanding. "Just as long as you smell like me. And after..."  
  
Possessiveness seeps in to Harry's voice. "After you'll never cover up your scent again."  
  
They sealed the deal with a kiss.  
  
\--------------------------------------  
  
It's been a week since Harry's heat ended and things are mostly back to normal. Daisy has been returned to him in one piece, smiling and giggling like the absolute ray of sunshine that she is, and Eggsy is back in school. The first morning he left had been the hardest - not for the boy, but for him. Harry hadn't expected that.  
  
Twice Eggsy had gotten up to leave and was almost to the door when Harry had whined low in his throat until his alpha was wrapping golden arms around his waist reassuringly. It was only Daisy's need for attention that had allowed him to leave at all. He was appalled by his behavior but Eggsy seemed charmed by it so Harry didn't chastise himself too much.  
  
Currently his daughter - _theirs, their daughter_ \- was napping contentedly upstairs while Harry sat at the dining room table, fingers drumming against the surface as he pondered another step in his plan: returning Michelle to the fold.  
  
While he didn't wholly regret what happened to her, he did feel a twinge of guilt. More so now that he'd been mated to Eggsy and could feel how hurt he still was over losing his mother. Bonds were not psychic, he couldn't read Eggsy's mind or any of that rubbish, but one word about Michelle and there it was, that pang of unhappiness  
  
But what to do about it?  
  
He didn't dare allow her back now, not so freshly mated to her underage son. But perhaps the tracks could be laid? Dean would absolutely need to be removed from the equation. That was non-negotiable. Harry wouldn't allow that man near Eggsy or Daisy. Michelle would also have to agree to get clean - presumably he'd be paying for rehab, but he didn't care about the cost. It was technically his fault, after all.  
  
Then there was the little matter of how he obtained custody of Daisy. Michelle wasn't a stupid woman. He'd given her no choice and if she held a grudge over that fact? Harry didn't like that he had no control over her feelings, over what she might say or do. _What if she says something to endanger my bond with Eggsy? I won't allow it. I can't. I've worked too hard._  
  
Harry sighed. He'd have to approach her alone, before his removal of Dean. Perhaps the promise of having her children in her life and Dean removed would be enough to make her more agreeable? That and Eggsy wouldn't believe a word out of her mouth if she spoke out against Harry. He was counting on that.  
  
 _Well, there's no helping it, it's time to beard the lion in her den._ He was only glad the deplorable Dean was still locked up for the time being. Hopefully it would make her feel more vulnerable.  
  
\--------------------------------------  
  
Harry knocked politely on the door, ignoring the shuffling and cursing from within. When Michelle opened the door - face bloated, clearly intoxicated, smelling like sweat and smoke - he merely smiled politely at her. "Hello Michelle, I think it is time we had a chat, you and I."  
  
"Why would I talk to you?" She sneered but left the door open as she turned and went to the stained couch, lighting up a cigarette. All around her was chaos. Boxes and dirty plates and so much assorted junk that it could scarcely be categorized. He considered sitting but the flat was so cluttered and dirty he couldn't bring himself to, not in his Italian wool.  
  
Instead Harry stood before her, eyeing the woman who had once been as bright and bubbly as Eggsy to hear his boy tell it. That was before she ran in to her own Harry Hart, a manipulative bastard who had ruined her instead of raised her up. For that Harry hated Dean even more, for stealing his mate's mother so completely. For wasting her.  
  
Harry studied her, the unkempt hair and caked on makeup, and wondered if Eggsy would have ended up this way. Maybe he'd have just ended up wild, like some feral cat jumping across rooftops and attacking when provoked. It did not make for a comforting picture.  
  
It was only when she cleared her throat that he spoke, not bothering with pleasantries. "I am here to offer you something, something very precious to the both of us."  
  
"You've stolen everything that's precious to me." How very right she was. But not without just cause.  
  
"Not stolen, merely protected." Harry isn't about to deny his actions, after all. He can't lie to her or himself, trying to say that he was protecting Eggsy out of the goodness of his heart; they both knew bullshit when they heard it. "We both know your husband would have destroyed them both and I couldn't allow that. They both deserved better." He paused, tilting his head in consideration. "Even you deserve better."  
  
That has her angry, smoke coming out of her nostrils. "Fuck you, you don't know me. They'd a been fine."  
  
A better man would have allowed her that cherished lie. Harry is not that man. "If you want to lie to yourself, that is fine, but do me the courtesy of not lying to me."  
  
"Did what I could for 'em." Ah, how painfully true that is. Harry politely ignores her wince, the way she huddles in on herself. There's no need to go in for the kill, that isn't his purpose.  
  
Voice soft he takes a step forward. "I know, and that is why I am here today." Michelle raises her head and blinks at him owlishly. "Eggsy loves you, dearly, and he misses having you in his life. Daisy is too young to understand but I'm sure in time she'll wish she had you there in her life as well."  
  
Michelle angrily snubs out her cigarette, remembering that Harry is _not_ her friend. "She woulda if you hadn't made that nasty deal with Dean. You stole her away."  
  
"I did, and I offer no apology for it." _And I won't be giving her back to you, not in a million years._ "I'm offering you a chance to be back in their lives, Michelle. I won't give either of them back, but you can still be their mother so long as you agree to get clean and sever all ties with Dean Baker."  
  
He can see her struggling with the idea, looking for the trap, the trick in all of this. Living with Dean has made her a very cynical shell of a woman. When she can't find anything she huffs out. "Why would you care?"  
  
Harry knew it was a risk, but it was a calculated one. He removed his scarf and bent down so that she could see his neck and the clear mark there. "Because Daisy is my daughter too, and Eggsy is my mate."  
  
Predictably Michelle flew up in a rage. "How dare you!" He expected her to try and hit him but apparently that reflex has been beaten out of her. That she rose and screamed at all speaks of the courage she has still, and he admires her for it. "You mated yourself to a fifteen year old child and stole my baby and you.. _you_! How could you?"  
  
For her courage he gives her the truth. "Because I love him, quite madly, and he loves me." That takes the wind from her sails and she drops back on the couch. "And there is nothing you can do about that. Ever."  
  
Michelle's eyes are brimming with angry tears, but she's a woman who is used to hearing hard truths. She knows what he's offering is a gift, one he doesn't have to give her at all. All she'd have to do is swallow her pride... and she'd have her children back. Dean wouldn't beat her anymore. Harry watches her thinking hard.  
  
Finally she nods her blonde head.  
  
"Very good." Harry offers her a hand which she reluctantly takes, symbolically removing her from the hell of her life. "How much time do you need to pack your things? I have already secured you a place at a private facility, but if you need help-"  
  
Her laugh is like brittle glass. "Nothing here is mine. I don't want any of it, except for a some clothes and pictures." It only takes her twenty minutes to pack everything up in a leopard print bag and then they both leave. At the end of the day she's settled in the clinic and Harry makes a call to ensure Dean won't be getting out any time soon - and that Michelle will have a divorce sooner rather than later. The breaking of the bond will have to wait.  
  
Harry doesn't doubt she's strong enough to survive it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting close to the end now, one chapter left, maaaaaybe two if I stretch out the next one ridiculously, and a small epilogue. I'm sad to see it go :(


	8. Chapter 8

When he came home Harry was surprised by Eggsy at the door who all but jumped him then and there. "I thought about you all day Harry." He's on his tiptoes, kissing along Harry's jaw while he walks him back against the wall.  
  
"And I you."  
  
"Gotta have you. Feels like it's been ages." Carefulness abandoned Eggsy is all but tugging at Harry's clothes, taking them off as quickly as he can without ripping anything - though he comes close with a few buttons.  
  
"I believe you had me this morning, my little love." Harry grinned, undoing Eggsy's jeans and tugging them down. The boy might have had him this morning but he was fully on board with being taken again. And again. And again.  
  
The gorgeous alpha smirked. "Yep, definitely been too long."  
  
"Eggsy the bedroom is just-"  
  
"Too far. _Way_ too far."  
  
When they're finished and uncomfortably sprawled across the stairs Harry has a number of hickies all of his neck, the one near his healing mark bloody and purpled. All he can think it that this was something he never thought to have before Eggsy and it's everything. He'll never let anyone come between him and the alpha beside him. _Never_.  
  
\--------------------------------------  
  
Eggsy's birthday is rapidly approaching and Harry is struggling what to give him when the unexpected happens - well, two things, really. The first is that he spots the _tiniest_ Pug puppies in the window of a local pet store. The second is that he's fairly certain he's pregnant. Which could be problematic.  
  
Initially he'd planned to wait until Eggsy had graduated and was working at Kingsman full time before they started their own family. They already had Daisy, after all, and while Harry wanted to give Eggsy everything he desired (and a family was something the alpha wanted so badly it ached) he knew that having a child now would put a lot of pressure on the boy.  
  
But there's no mistaking it after a brief doctor's visit: Harry was indeed up the duff.  
  
Part of him wants to hide the pregnancy, to pretend it never happened and continue on with the plan, but most of him is already so attached to the idea of having Eggsy's baby that he can't even bear the thought of losing it.  
  
He keeps his worries (and news) to himself until the day of the celebration. Eggsy wakes him up with sleepy kisses and spectacular sex, both of them grateful for the day off, and Harry goes downstairs to prepare breakfast in his dressing gown.  
  
Deliberately Eggsy comes down in nothing but sweatpants and carrying the concealers and suppressants he's been wearing and dumps them straight in the bin. He has an air of satisfaction about him that extends to eating Harry out while the man in question leaned against the counter and all but screamed.  
  
It's a good thing Michelle had Daisy for the night.  
  
When he'd finished he wiped his mouth off and grinned, the cheeky shit. Harry can barely muster a response. "As it's your birthday should it not be I who is granting you sexual favors?"  
  
"Not when you've already given me the best present ever." Eggsy wrapped his arms around the omega's waist, head on his chest, staring up at Harry with adoration.  
  
"And what's that?" _So help me if Michelle told him about the puppy I'll kill her._  
  
Eggsy's grin grew, and he kissed Harry long and soft. "You're carrying my baby."  
  
Harry stared blankly at his mate, not comprehending. "You know?"  
  
"Wasn't sure until the other day. Mum's neighbor is pregnant and when I smelled her... it was different but I knew why your scent had changed." Eggsy shrugged, like it wasn't a big deal.  
  
"I wanted to surprise you." It was true, he did, but there was more to it than that. Harry was almost afraid that any moment Eggsy would realize what it would mean, having another child under three in the house. How much his life would change. "I know the timing isn't the best, you're still in school, I'm still managing Kingsman, and there might be questions about the timing..."  
  
But Eggsy only kissed him to silence. "Hush Harry. None of that matters." Carefully he knelt down and placed his head and hands on Harry's slightly protruding stomach. "I can't wait to meet 'em." And then he looked up, like Harry had fulfilled his wildest dreams, kissing the place where Harry carried their child.  
  
Harry's eyes teared up.  
  
Later, once Eggsy met his new puppy - "Harry I can't believe you! He's amazing!" - and the party guests arrived Harry had time to reflect on their talk. _Perhaps we didn't plan this, but Eggsy is right and I... I can't wait to meet them either._ Not even Michelle's disapproving stare could change his mind about that, which was why they announced it to the entire party.  
  
Merlin just raised an eyebrow, Michelle huffed but wisely held her tongue, and the younger teens all cheered. Jamal and Ryan seemed especially pleased that their friend was doing so well for himself. Harry had a feeling that sooner rather than later Kingsman would be having three apprentices instead of just Eggsy, and found that he didn't mind it.  
  
Roxy and Amelia, each fighting for turns over holding Daisy, were just as glad for Harry and Eggsy and were sure to tell them. It was practically a scene from a fairytale, one where the princes found happiness and love in one another, even if one prince wasn't as open and honest as the other.  
  
One thing was for sure, they'd need a bigger house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be an epilogue but otherwise this story is complete! I feel like I rushed the end, but there was just nowhere left for it to go (that was happy anyway and I wanted happy dammit!) so here it is. I hope you enjoyed it, I had fun writing this, especially in tandem with my 'Eggsy and Harry are terrible occasionally murdery people' story. It was interesting, to say the least.
> 
> I won't be starting anything Kingsman-related for a bit, but I will be going back to the things we never meant as I want to finish it. After that I'm hoping wolves without teeth (a sequel to of monsters and men) will be ready to released to the wild.
> 
> Stay tuned for the epilogue, which will be posted in a day or so :)


	9. Chapter 9

_Three Years Later_  
Breakfast at the Unwin-Hart residence was often chaos. Daisy almost _always_ was missing something she _insisted_ she needed for school (today it was her Paws Patrol eraser) while Jamal, Ryan, and Eggsy rushed through last minute preparations for work and Leah generally interfered with everything. Today is no different.  
  
"Oi, watch it mate!" Ryan jostled Jamal as he pulled on his favorite grey suit jacket - by now all three had been properly kitted out for Kingsman work even if they had complained (loudly) about the entire process. Eggsy especially had sulked about his more outrageous choices being vetoed.  
  
Ryan was tugging on a shoe but stopped to glare at his friend and not-so-secret boyfriend. "You watch it!" Jamal returned the look only to glance down and notice something that had him gasping in outrage. "Are those my socks!?"  
  
The whip-thin beta shook his head in denial and explained with exaggerated patience. "No, your socks are blue with a red stripe. These are blue-grey with a maroon stripe."  
  
"Come off it Ryan, those are my socks!" By now Jamal had both hands on his hips, a gesture little Leah mimicked with delight. She seemed to think it was a game and was even glaring at Ryan, little lip wobbling out.  
  
Caught in his thievery, there was only one way out and Ryan shouted it, loudly. "They match my tie!"  
  
Sensing the argument would only continue Harry came over, offering them each one of his decadent chocolate scones before plucking up Leah and setting her at the table. Suddenly socks were the least important thing in the universe.  
  
"Harry, you are an absolute angel."  
  
"Absolute angel." When they weren't fighting the two boys (well, young men) often repeated eachother in a manner Harry found endearing. To think, before Eggsy his life had been serene, silent, and orderly. Now he had adopted brother-in-laws slash sons, a sister-in-law who was legally his daughter, and an actual daughter who had chocolate sauce smeared all over her darling face.  
  
Eggsy came down the stairs two at a time, fixing his cufflinks as he did. "Harry have you seen my-" He didn't get to finish his sentence, Harry already offering up his mate's blue and silver tie with a smirk. "Shoula known." His eyes rolled and he took a step forward, smiling suggestively. "Do me up?" Harry complied, stealing a kiss or three before reminding Eggsy of their dinner plans.  
  
"Remember, we're having Amelia and Roxy over for dinner tonight. Your mother and Merlin too." Eggsy made a face, still not adjusted to having _Merlin,_ his former headmaster as a potential stepfather. To be honest Harry wasn't entirely sure about it either, but if they made eachother happy, well, he couldn't exactly condemn their relationship.  
  
"They're bringing James too, right?"  
  
"Leah would never forgive them if they forgot to bring her very best friend." James was Roxy and Amelia's first, a two month old boy with the sweetest green eyes that Leah adored. Every time Harry held him he ached to have another one but after Leah they'd agreed to wait until Eggsy was settled at Kingsman and out of school.  
  
Both of which he now was.  
  
And tonight Harry planned on sharing his good news: their loud, obnoxious little family was about to get larger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This epilogue can be summed up as: You get a happy ending! And YOU get a happy ending! Everybody gets a happy ending!


End file.
